Runaway
by CaahT39C
Summary: Songfic. Então a escritora chega em casa e faz o que? Escreve uma fanfic. Ela só não esperava por uma coisa...


**A minha capacidade de criar falsas espectativas está em alta. Entenda como quiser.**

**Boa leitura (:**

* * *

><p>CaahT39C tinha chegado em casa. Cansada e com ideias frescas na cabeça, ela foi direto para o computador.<p>

Digitava furiosamente, a ideia não podia ser esquecida. Depois de terminada, uma música que a Cahill idolatrava começou a tocar.

Runaway, de Bruno Mars.

Como ela amava aquela música.

"_So easy to forget our love  
>The little things we do<br>Like callin' for no reason  
>Just to say the words<br>Baby, I love you."_

_(__É tão fácil esquecer o nosso amor  
>As pequenas coisas que fazemos<br>Como ligar sem motivo  
>Só para dizer as palavras<br>Baby, eu te amo)_

Os primeiros versos começaram a tocar. Caah adorava aquela música, era perfeita para seu casal preferido.

Então, sem se dar conta, ela começou a escrever:

"Estava chovendo, como qual dia de Novembro. Estava frio e não fazia muito tempo que havia nevado.

Lá estava Amy, encolhida nas cobertas, tentando proteger-se do frio. Ela tremia, batendo os dentes. Cada vez mais ela segurava a colcha com mais força.

O celular começou a tocar no seu bolso.

- Alô?

- Olá Amy – a voz do ex-namorado penetrou em seus ouvidos. – Está fazendo o que?

Ela tentou desligar o mais rápido possível. Por mais estranho que parecesse, para ela, as pequenas coisas que eles faziam nesses dias de frio estavam tudo muito vago, como se não existissem.

Porque é fácil esquecer o amor e as pequenas coisas que você faz com ele.

- Tentando me proteger do frio escondida na cama. Você, provavelmente, está fazendo de _outro_ jeito, se é que me entende.

O menino riu levemente, mesmo estando sem-graça.

- Amy, Amy... Parece que você me conhece mais do que ninguém.

- Ok, bom saber. Por que você me ligou?

- Sem razão aparente, só para dizer as palavras eu te amo. _Eu te amo Amy – _então ela se lembrou que, antes de terminarem, ele fazia isso. Uma coisa estúpida, mas ela gostava.

Só que ela não gostava mais, nem um pouquinho.

Amy riu friamente, não acreditando por não ter desligado.

- Sério? Que gentileza. Passar bem.

E desligou.

Ela nunca mais queria conversar com _ele._

Amy jogou o telefone para o chão e se cobriu até a cabeça com a colcha. Estava mais frio do que antes, e ela queria dormir."

Caah suspirou. Ela bem sabia quem era o "ex-namorado", apesar de não querer falar o seu nome.

"_I know lately I've been busy  
>But a second doesn't go by<br>Without you crossin' my mind."_

_(Eu sei que ultimamente eu tenho estado muito ocupado  
>Mas um segundo não passa<br>Sem que você passe pela minha cabeça)_

" – Sério? Que gentileza. Passar bem.

Então ela desligou. Assim, sem rodeos. Mas ele precisava falar mais coisas para ela.

Muito mais. Principamente mais "eu te amo".

Por que eles haviam terminados? Ele a amava. Ela o amava. Certo? Por que eles tiveram que terminar?

Ele tentava se lembrar. Ele conseguiu, mas então recordou que aquele havia sido um dos piores dia da sua vida.

O pior da sua lista era quando ela terminou com ela.

E o segundo foi ele a deixando para morrer em uma caverna.

"_- Vamos sair! – ela sugeriu._

_- Claro, para onde? – Ian perguntou._

_- Hm... Cinema? – ela sorriu malicosamente, porque ele sabia bem porque ela queria ir para o cinema._

_E não era para assistir um filme._

_- Claro. Quando?_

_- Que tal... Segunda? – Amy tentou._

_- Não, desculpa, estarei ocupado._

_- Terça?_

_- Não. Ocupado novamente._

_- Quarta? – ela já suplicava._

_- Hm... Acho que- Não, espera. Não, não vai dar quarta também._

_- Bem, eu só posso até quarta – ela disse, com um quê de tristeza._

_- Na outra semana, que tal?_

_- Ok... – ela replicou, decpecionada."_

Ele nunca tinha tempo para fazer alguma coisa.

Mas isso não queria dizer que ele nunca deixou de pensar nela.

Até depois do término, ele vivia pensando nela. Amy. Seus cabelos avermelhados. Seus olhos verde-jade, nos quais ele perdia-se sempre que olhava. O seu carinho, a sua inteligência. Tudo.

Ian nunca deixaria de amá-la."

Caah suspirou mais uma vez. Agora ela se preocupava se aquilo estava ficando clichê demais.

Mas ela sabia que Ian amava a Amy. Ele só era um babaca estúpido e não percebia.

"_It's been so long since we had time  
>Let's take a day and make everything right"<em>

_(__Faz tanto tempo que não temos tempo  
>Vamos tirar um dia de folga e fazer tudo certo)<em>

O que ela escreveria agora?

"Quase sem esperanças, ele discou o número dela novamente, na esperança de recuperá-la.

- O que foi, babaca? – ela disse entredentes, enfurecida.

Ian Kabra sempre teve tudo na hora que ele queria. Ele tinha tudo que alguém poderia ter.

Tudo, menos o amor da sua vida.

- O que você vai fazer amanhã?"

Isso! Era assim que ela gostava! Caah estava feliz como estava ficando a fanfic.

Ela começou a digitar com mais confiança.

"_Just take my hand  
>Fall in love with me again."<em>

Quando ela ouviu esse trecho, parou de digitar.

Suas pupilas dilataram e ela estava petrificada, os dedos estavam estendidos para baixo. Caah engoliu a seco.

_Apenas pegue a minha mão e apaixone-se por mim novamente._ Essa era a tradução.

Todas as vezes que ouvia esse verso, ela ficava triste e deprimida. Aquele verso tinha mais haver com ela do que qualquer outra música podia expressar.

Tudo o que ela precisava era pegá-lo pela mão e apaixonar-se de novo...

Ela afastou os pensamentos sacudindo a cabeça, e se concentrou na fanfic que estava escrevendo.

"Amy havia aceitado o convite.

Ela havia aceitado, mas cinco minutos depois gostaria de não tê-lo feito. Ela perdera a coragem que teve ao aceitar.

Ian era seu ex-namorado. Por que, pelo amor de Madeleine, ela havia aceitado sair com ele? O frio havia congelado o seu cérebro?

Então ela ouviu a campainha. Ele havia chegado.

Amy atendeu a porta e encontrou um buquê de rosas amarelas estendido na sua frente, escondendo Ian. Ela pegou delicadamente o buquê, falou "obrigado" e pôs dentro de um vaso vazio que estava à mão, depois ela iria enchê-lo com água.

- Vamos? - Ian perguntou, estendendo a mão para Amy.

Amy alternava seu olhar para Ian e para a mão. Estava um tanto desconfiada, Ian nunca lhe oferecia a mão.

- Hm, sim - ela pegou na mão dele. - Obrigado.

Por mais estranho que seja, quando a sua mão tocou na dele, um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha.

Um toque. Nada mais que isso."

No momento em que Caah parou de digitar, ela sentiu o mesmo arrepio que imaginou Amy sentir. Alguém havia tocado seu ombro.

Sua primeira reação foi um grito, e depois um pulo. Então ela virou-se e encarou dois belos pares de olhos verde-jade.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou para o primo, surpresa.

- Vim te ver - ele sussurrou, como se alguém pudesse estar escutando a conversa.

- Me ver? - Caah questionou. - Como assim me ver?

_"Let's runaway to the place where love first found us_  
><em>Let's runaway for the day don't need anyone around us<em>  
><em>When everything in love gets so complicated,<em>  
><em>It only takes a day to change it."<em>

_(Vamos fugir para o lugar onde o amor nos encontrou  
>Vamos fugir para o dia, não precisamos de ninguém ao nosso redor<br>Quando tudo no amor fica muito complicado  
>Leva apenas um dia para mudar isso)<em>

"Amy estava sendo levada por Ian, e não estava questionando. Ela não sabia para onde ele estava indo, mas sabia que era um lugar bom.

A sua surpresa foi quando ele parou na janela onde ficava a saída caso houvesse incêndio.

_O que ele está pensando em fazer? _Era o pensamento dela.

Ele tirou a sua mão da dela e fez um gesto para a saída de incêndio.

- Quer fazer as honras?

Então ela se lembrou. A briga, a corrida, a fala, os dois se sentaram e, depois, um beijo.

Foi ali que tudo começou. Foi ali que eles se beijaram e começaram a namorar."

_"What I have to say can't wait,_  
><em>All I need is a day"<em>

_(O que tenho a dizer não pode esperar_  
><em>Tudo que eu preciso é de um dia)<em>

O que ele estava fazendo ali? A porta estava trancada, obviamente. _Quem_ tinha o deixado entrar? _Quem?_

Antes que Dan pudesse responder, o celular de Caah começou a vibrar. Ela tinha uma mensagem.

- Só um instante.

Então ela viu de quem era a mensagem: MaariCahill.

**De: Mari**

**Para: CaahT39C**

**Gostou da minha surpresa? :D Eu tenho a cópia da sua chave, caso você queira saber.**

**Beijos,**

**M**

No seu próximo encontro com a Cahill, Caah jurou cortá-la em partes. Em_ pequenas_ partes.

- Eu vim te dizer algumas... Coisas. - Dan começou a dizer, quando percebeu que Caah tinha terminado de ler a mensagem. - E eu não podia esperar um dia. Tinha que ser hoje.

"Eles se sentaram. Ian encarou Amy e Amy encarou Ian.

Agora era a hora.

- Eu te dizer algumas... Coisas. - Ian disse. - E eu não podia esperar um dia. Tinha que ser hoje."

_"So let's runaway..._  
><em>Let's runaway...<em>  
><em>Just for the day...<em>  
><em>Runaway...runaway...<em>

_Girl, you've been so patient_  
><em>Spendin' nights alone and not complainin'<em>  
><em>But i'll make it up to you<em>  
><em>And I promise today I won't keep waintin'."<em>

_(Então, vamos fugir..._  
><em>Vamos fugir...<em>  
><em>Só por um dia...<em>  
><em>Fugir... fugir...<em>

_Menina, você tem sido tão paciente_  
><em>Passando noites sozinha sem reclamar<em>  
><em>Mas eu vou compensar para você<em>  
><em>E juro que hoje você não vai ficar esperando.)<em>

Caah tirou a atenção do telefone e olhou para Dan.

"Amy estava ouvindo tudo com bela clareza."

- Eu te admiro. Você é... Especial, de algum modo. Quando você estar por perto tudo fica mais feliz.

Caah riu. Aquilo estava muito bom para ser verdade. Ela devia estar sonhando.

"- Eu te admiro. - Ian começou. - Você é... Especial, de algum modo. Quando você estar por perto tudo fica mais feliz.

Amy riu secamente. Ela devia acreditar? Provavelmente não."

_"Please give me this one chance_  
><em>To remind you of everything we have<em>  
><em>I won't give up, I'm too much in love<em>  
><em>And I want you to know that."<em>

_(Por favor me dê essa chance única_  
><em>De lembrá-la de tudo o que temos<em>  
><em>Eu não vou desistir, estou muito apaixonado<em>  
><em>E eu quero que você saiba disso.)<em>

" - A verdade é que... Bem, eu gosto muito de você.

Amy levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Não, eu não gosto de você. Eu estou apaixonado por você.

Ela cruzou os braços.

- Ok, ok. Eu amo você. Melhor assim? - Ian tentou pela última vez, não acreditando no que havia dito.

Um sorriso apareceu nos lábios da Cahill.

- Assim está perfeito."

Dan não acreditava no que estava preste de dizer.

- A verdade é que... Eu estou apaixonado por você. Só por você.

Um sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Caah.

- Bom saber disso Dan, bom saber.

"Então eles começaram a se inclinar."

Então eles começaram a se inclinar.

"As batidas do coração de ambos estavam extremamente altas."

As batidas do coração de ambos estavam extremamente altas.

"Então, quando seus lábios estavam a centímetros um do outro...

Amy puxou a camisa de Ian e o beijou, surpreendendo um pouco o Kabra."

Então, quando seus lábios estavam a centímetros um do outro...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - Caroline gritou, acordando assustada. Ela, sem querer, havia dormido enquanto escrevia a fanfic.

Ela estava preste a beijar o_ primo_? Nossa, que nojento. Sonhos às vezes podem ser muito estranhos.

Mas, às vezes, esses sonhos podem render uma fanfic. Então, quando tomou um café e retomou a escrita, ela terminou a fanfic mais rápido do que pensava.

Afinal, uma fanfic Amy/Ian não podia esperar para ser postada.

* * *

><p><strong>Heeey! Entenderam agora a frase do ínicio, né? SHAUSHAHAUSAHSAHSA'<strong>

**Enfim, eu SEMPRE quis fazer uma songfic, e essa saiu! :D**

**Ok, agora vocês sabem como eu tenho inspirações para fanfics! HSUASASUASUASASUASH'**

**Entãooo... Reviews? (:**

**~CaahT39C**


End file.
